No puedo volver…
by qaroinlove
Summary: — ¿Después de tanto tiempo?— al escuchar esto la castaña reprimió de nuevo un sollozo, quería llorar tal vez, este era su ultimo día juntos. — nunca te he olvidado… y quisiera que volviéramos, como antes solo tu y yo. — Lo siento, pero no…no puedo volver


_**No puedo volver…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> así están las cosa JKR es la dueña de ellos… y yo, yo , bueno yo solo los uso para darle un poco de felicidad.

**Summary;** — ¿Después de tanto tiempo?— al escuchar esto la castaña reprimió de nuevo un sollozo, quería llorar tal vez, este era su ultimo día juntos. — nunca te he olvidado… y quisiera que volviéramos, como antes solo tu y yo. — Lo siento, pero no… no puedo volver…

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **un agradecimiento especial a _**Eydren Snape **_gracias chica. Es una pequeña viñeta como regalo a una buena amiga

* * *

><p>Dos figuras , un hombre de alto y cabellera negra y una chica castaña y de mirada miel, entraron al departamento que compartían desde hace poco mas de seis meses, se encontraban enfrascados en una guerra de apasionados besos y calidas caricias, ambos amantes estaban desesperados por ver quien era el vencedor en tan placentero combate.<p>

—Va…vamos… a… la… la habitación… Hermione…— susurro en el cuello de la castaña el hombre con voz entrecortada.

Al sentir el calido aliento sobre su joven piel, Hermione se estremeció y solo pudo asentir, mientras tanto, trato de quitarle desesperadamente la camisa blanca que él traía puesta, en cambio el hombre con placentera clama retiraba uno a uno los botones le la blusa de la chica.

—Se… Severus…— susurro en un leve gemido que causo su diestro amante al morderle suavemente detrás del lóbulo derecho, oh si, si sabe muy bien sus puntos débiles….

Mientras andaban a la habitación Severus le tomo por la estrecha cintura y la cargo, la castaña enredo sus torneadas piernas en la cintura de él, y así iban dejando un camino de prendas por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la habitación, donde ambos empezaron a sentir el aumento de la temperatura, el calor comenzó a abrazar la piel de ambos amantes, las pocas prendas que aun les quedaban les estorbaron aun más y así comenzaron a caer una a una por el pasillo.

El hombre la tumbo en la cama y cayo sobre ella y miro en sus ojos, deseo, pasión y sobre todo amor. Y con deseo renovado le beso hasta el alma.

La castaña al sentir los calidos labios de su amante, respondió como si su vida se fuera en ello, la castaña le amaba con toda el alma. Fue tan difícil sanar las heridas que ELLA había dejado, ni si quiera se podía hacer mención de Evans, ya que Severus reaccionaba de manera extraña, aun así Hermione Granger no se dio por vencida.

Severus al estar arriba de su castaña le besaba con deseo, le sentía estremecer bajo las calidas caricias que daba por su cuello hasta sus pechos, donde se entretuvo con el pezón derecho mientras con su mano izquierda bajaba hasta la feminidad de su calida amante.

Hermione se estremecía con cada caricia que le proporcionaba Severus, al sentir los labios de su amante sobre su sensible pezón soltó un leve gemido, pero esa sensación no se comparo en nada a momento de sentirlo introducir unos de sus finos dedos en su sexo.

Y así ambos amantes entre gemidos, besos, caricias y sobretodo amor se unieron.

…

Dos siluetas de cuerpos desnudos se encontraban descansando después de un a hermosa demostración de amor. Ahora ambos amantes estaban descansando, el hombre abrazaba protectoramente a la mujer que hace momentos gemía con pasión su nombre. Mientras ella dormía placidamente.

El hombre había despertado, y la contemplaba. Miraba su indomable cabellera castaña esa que tanto amaba enredar entre sus dedos al momento de besarla. Y que decir de su suave piel esa que le recordaba a la seda o sus finos labios rosas que lo embriagaban y le invitaban a besarlos como si fueran un oasis y el un pobre sediento perdido en el desierto.

Porque eso era él, él había estado perdido antes de encontrarla, sonrío de lado. Si antes hubiera escuchado a alguien expresarse así, el hubiera soltado uno de sus ácidos comentario y se burlaría abiertamente de el pobre desdichado. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora si creía en el amor. Y es que ella le había enseñado que en el amor no solo se da, si no que también se recibe. Porque después de tanto sufrir, de tanto llorarle a un recuerdo, de tantas noches sin dormir. Ese día el dolor se acababa por que en su vida ahí un nuevo amor.

Severus estaba tan sumido en su pensamientos que al escuchar el sonido de su móvil se sobre salto. Así que soltó suavemente a su castaña para no despertarla y rápidamente lo busco en su pantalón que estaba tirado a un lado de su cama ¿Cómo llego ahí? En fin, quería saber de quien se trataba a estas horas.

Al ver el nombre de ella en la pantalla de su móvil, su mundo se paro. De nuevo era ella, ahora que quería...

— bueno…— contesto lo mas bajo posible, no quería despertar a la castaña que estaba a su lado. Aunque la chica ya lo había hecho hace unos instantes.

—_Severus… ¿Cómo estas?— su voz sonaba tentadora, suave como la recordaba, no había dudas era Lily._

— ¿Qué quieres?— le pregunto lo mas seco posible.

— _te extraño… te extraño tanto._

— ¿me extrañas? — al escuchar esto la castaña ahogo un sollozo, como era posible que aun la amara.

—_Si, y te extraño mucho… te quiero volver a ver…— la voz de la mujer se escuchaba decidida— te necesito…_

— ¿Después de tanto tiempo?— al escuchar esto la castaña reprimió de nuevo un sollozo, quería llorar tal vez, este era su ultimo día juntos.

— _nunca te he olvidado… y quisiera que volviéramos, como antes solo tu y yo._

— Lo siento, pero no… no puedo volver…

— _¿Disculpa?._

— no puedo volver… a amarte, con ella logre olvidarte.

— _¡ES MENTRA!— le grito co coraje— tu me sigues amando, anda dile de mi y veras que ella te dejara._

—ella no es como tú, a ella nunca le importo que yo le hablara tanto de ti, y su valor a los dos nos sirvió…

— _aun me amas, lo sé. Anda acéptalo y olvidare que has estado con alguien más._

— no… no puedo volver a amarte… con ella logre olvidarte y con ella he vivido lo que contigo nunca logre… ahora te puedo decir que… ya te he olvidado… as que adiós Lily… para siempre…

En ese instante Severus colgó su móvil, el nunca podría volver con aquella mujer tan egoísta que lo había dejado y tanto daño le había provocado… ahora tenia a una gran mujer a su lado y gracias al cielo ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella.

Hermione estaba tan feliz, por fin la había olvidado…. Y sobre todo se había enterado de cuan grande era el amor de su Severus… la chica quería agradecerle lo que había escuchado.

— Severus…— susurro su nombre con dulzura.

—Hermione… ¿estabas despierta?— le pregunto mientras la ojimiel se giraba para verle cara a cara.

—Shhh— sonrío Hermione mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios— he escuchado todo.

—Hermione… yo.

— No digas nada— le interrumpió— he escuchado todo solo quería decirte que gracias, no hay necesidad de mas palabras… con lo que he escuchado es suficiente… amor.

Severus sonrío de lado nuevamente. Como amaba a esa mujer — te amo… y gracias por estar a mi lado— susurro cercas de su oído arrastrando las palabras.

Y así la castaña le beso, con pasión y agradecimiento, pero sobre todo con amor. A lo cual Severus correspondió. Porque no fue fácil poder sanar las heridas que había dejado Lily, pero gracias al valor de la mujer que en este instante estaba entre sus brazos podía decir sin miedo que ya había olvidado a Evans…. Y que Hermione ahora era su futuro…

* * *

><p>Awww con cariño para <em><strong>Eydren<strong>__**Snape**_gracias chica por todo.

Con cariño

Carolina.


End file.
